


Infatuation

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: Graphic m/m sex., M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Ray isn't the only one with feelings for Fraser.





	Infatuation

**Title:** Infatuation  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Graphic m/m sex.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Ray isn't the only one with feelings for Fraser. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

He was looking forward to a quiet, relaxing week-end with no thoughts of Inspectors, Consulates, or guard duty. He sat on the bed and unlaced his boots, flexing his feet as they were released from the form-fitting leather. Next, the red serge jacket and uniform pants were quickly removed and neatly hung in the closet. Underwear and socks were dropped into the hamper on the way to the bathroom. 

He got in the shower, closed the curtain, and turned on the water -- pausing momentarily to adjust the temperature before immersing himself in the hot spray. He felt his muscles relax as the tension and stress fled his body along the path preceded by the water droplets. 

He began soaping himself, kneading muscles as he washed -- neck, arms, chest, legs -- before plunging into the water again. He moved to his groin, gently rubbing his balls, his hand rubbing up and down the hardening shaft. No... not yet. He wanted to save this particular pleasure for later, when he could focus all his attention on **him**. His body shuddered in anticipation. He finished rinsing, turned off the water, and toweled dry. 

Jeans and a t-shirt were thrown on before heading for the kitchen to start dinner. He had a choice between a frozen dinner or a boil-in-a-bag. Mmmm... frozen dinner it is. When the oven was pre-heated, he popped the dinner in and went to the living room to read the instructions on the video camera. 

He'd brought it home on a whim. He'd never actually used one before, or had a reason to use one, but felt it was something he should learn just in case the Inspector decided she needed something filmed. He read over all the instructions -- they seemed fairly straightforward -- grabbed the blank cassette and opened the camera. He was surprised to find the camera already contained a cassette. It wasn't labeled -- perhaps another Consulate employee had forgotten to remove it. His curiousity got the better of him so he popped it in his VCR, hit the play button, and sat back to watch. 

The first few moments were rather fuzzy as the camera was being set up and focused. When the image cleared, he was a little surprised to find himself looking at a rather spartan apartment and single bed. He could hear voices in the background, but was unable to immediately identify them. Someone came into the frame and sat on the bed... it was Detective Vecchio, Constable Fraser's friend. Then **he** came into focus. 

The moan escaped his lips of its own volition. He watched as the mountie's jeans were tugged down and his cock sucked by Vecchio. Fraser and Vecchio? This was almost surreal. He stopped the tape, rewound it, and played it again in slow motion. 

He unzipped his own jeans, freeing his erection. He grasped it firmly and ran his hand lightly from base to tip and back again. He watched as Vecchio took Fraser's cock and began sucking it. He wished it were him sucking that beautiful cock. He began stroking faster, imagining Fraser there with him, touching him, licking him, taking him deep in his mouth. 

He stopped and took his jeans completely off, throwing them across the room in a graceful arc. He sat back down and spread his legs, cupping his balls and rubbing them between his fingers. He let the video run, watching as Fraser licked Vecchio's cock. He moaned. Oh, god, he wanted **him**. He began stroking his cock again -- dipping his fingers into the slit, already slick with his juices. He squeezed the thick shaft and pulled up and down, up and down... he was so close. He was aching with need. 

Vecchio was licking Fraser and... oh, yes... Fraser was rubbing his own cock. He focused on that hand, imagined it was his, and wished more than anything that Fraser's hand was touching him, rubbing him. He pushed one, then two fingers into his ass and began stroking his prostate while frantically rubbing his cock. 

Fraser's orgasm pushed him over the edge. With a loud moan and cries of 'Ben, Ben, Ben', his hips bucked off the chair as hot wetness coated his legs. He continued rubbing even after he'd ejaculated, watching as Fraser brought Vecchio to orgasm. 

He laid back in the chair and tried to bring his breathing under control. A soft hiss brought him back to reality as the end of the tape was reached. He found the video control and turned off the machine before collapsing back in the chair. This was one tape he would definitely be watching several times before he had to bring it back Monday morning. 

He closed his eyes and pictured Fraser's face again. If he could only tell him how he felt, but after seeing him with Vecchio, he knew he didn't have a chance. A slow smile crept across his face. Constable Turnbull whispered, "At least he hasn't figured out why I keep locking myself in the Consulate bathroom..." 

The end. 


End file.
